


The Emerald Tie-Pin

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t wearing a sheet, but he was just as unimpressed as the last time he’d been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emerald Tie-Pin

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag to 3x01. I mean no offence to the person that appears in this fic.

He wasn’t wearing a sheet, but he was just as unimpressed as the last time he’d been there.

“Mr Sherlock Holmes, I presume,” the old lady spoke in her dulcet tones.

“No, you don’t.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You don’t ‘presume’. I was summoned here, and that means you know exactly who I am.”

Something close enough to a smile flickered across her features. “Of course I do. I also know you’re not particularly fond of etiquette.”

“I don’t concern myself with irrelevant matters.”

“Perhaps you’re right in doing so.”

“Why am I here?” he prompted, not bothering to hide the fact he was starting to get bored.

“You foiled an imminent terrorist attack, I believe that deserves some recognition.”

He all but shrugged. “This is not the first time I’ve provided my services.”

“I am well aware of that too. That’s why I hope you will accept a small token of my gratitude.”

With that she handed him a small box, which he opened without any sing of enthusiasm.

“An emerald tie-pin. I’m flattered, but I don’t do ties.”

The old lady merely offered him a knowing glance. “You could save it for a special occasion. I’ve heard that your friend is going to get married soon.”

“I’m sure my brother Mycroft was in the knowledge even before my friend did. Good morning, Madam,” he announced as he bowed slightly, then made his way out of the room.

He wasn’t going to wear the tie-pin to John’s wedding anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The emerald tie-pin is a reference to the ending of _The Adventure of the Bruce-Partington Plans_ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.


End file.
